gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oathbreaker
"Oathbreaker" is the third episode of the sixth season of Game of Thrones. It is the fifty-third episode of the series overall. It premiered on May 8, 2016. It was written by David Benioff and D.B. Weiss, and directed by Daniel Sackheim. Plot Summary At the Wall As Jon Snow awakens and gasps for air, he slowly sits up and scans the room. He then looks down and sees his stab wounds, becoming horrified in the process. Davos Seaworth, shocked but relieved, quickly helps Jon as he struggles to walk. Davos asks Jon if he remembers anything. Jon sadly says yes, mentioning how he remembers getting stabbed by Olly and Alliser Thorne for bringing the Wildlings to Castle Black. Melisandre appears, shocked that the resurrection actually worked. She then goes to Jon and asks him where he was after his death. Jon replies he saw nothing. After he awakens, Jon dons his Night's Watch robes and walks into the courtyard, seeing many of the fellow Brothers arrive before him. Jon, still struggling to walk properly, comes down and greets the dumbfounded Tormund. Tormund exchanges humorous dialogue with the resurrected Lord Commander before hugging him tightly which slightly pains Jon due to his stab wounds. Jon then greets the relieved Eddison Tollett and they exchange hugs. Sometime later, Jon oversees the public trial of the traitors responsible for the Mutiny at Castle Black, consisting of Bowen Marsh, Othell Yarwyck, Alliser Thorne and Olly. Jon asks if any of the men have last words to say. Bowen says Jon shouldn't be alive, stating it's not right. Jon replies, "Neither was killing me." He moves onto the next man. Yarwyck pleads Jon to tell his family that he died fighting the Wildlings. Alliser then says he had a choice, to betray his Commander or the Night's Watch. He then says that Jon bringing the Wildlings was a dangerous problem and had to be stopped. Jon then moves onto the silent Olly, with the boy glaring furiously at Jon with intense hatred. Jon reluctantly cuts down the rope, killing all four traitors. Jon looks at Olly's lifeless body, feeling remorse. Afterwards, Jon takes off his cloak and hands it to the confused Edd. Jon then says Edd can do whatever he wants with the cloak, unofficially designating Edd as the 999th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Jon then leaves the courtyard, saying "My watch has ended" while the rest of the Brothers look on in shock. Beyond the Wall Bran is in the past again. This time he and the three-eyed raven are at the Tower of Joy in Dorne, shortly after the end of Robert's Rebellion. The last two of the Targaryen Kingsguard stand before the Tower and block their way. Eddard and his host of northmen tell Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent to stand down, and ask why they weren't at the Trident. Ser Arthur reveals that Rhaegar ordered them here to guard the tower. Eddard asks where his sister, Lyanna, is but Dayne simply wishes Stark the best in the wars to come. The two Kingsguard draw their swords, with Ser Arthur saying "And now it begins." To which Eddard replies "Now it Ends." The two sides clash with Dayne making short work of a few of Ned's northmen. Ser Arthur slowly lowers the number of northmen left due to him being the finest swordsman in Westeros, but Ser Oswell falls to Ned's blade. Eventually, it is Ser Arthur and Lord Stark one-on-one. Dayne easily gains the upper hand and kicks Ned's sword away from him, but is unprepared for Howland Reed stabbing him through the back of the neck. Eddard seems visibly uncomfortable for being spared this way, but, in a rare moment, delivers the killing blow to the incapacitated Ser Arthur. Eddard runs towards the tower, having heard a woman's scream come from one of it's windows towards the end of the duel. Bran runs to follow Eddard, calling out, but he is told it's time to go by the raven. Ned looks back for a second, but then runs into the Tower. Bran tries to follow, but he's forced out of the past and back into the cave by the raven, saying he had stayed in the past for too long. Bran is both angry and sad at this, but the raven asserts it was for his safety. At Winterfell The Umbers led by Smalljon Umber travel to Winterfell to meet Ramsay Bolton, the new Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Smalljon and Ramsay chat about their experiences with their fathers. Smalljon reveals that his father Greatjon Umber is dead but admits that he would have killed him if the opportunity arose. Ramsay denies murdering the late Roose Bolton and claims that he was poisoned by his enemies. The two parties then get to business. Smalljon has come to forge an alliance with the Boltons against Jon Snow and the Wildlings. However, he refuses to bow to Ramsay; citing the late Robb Stark's betrayal at the hands of Roose. Smalljon then reveals that he has a "gift" for Ramsay, who asks if it is a girl. Smalljon replies otherwise and Umber guards enter the room with two hooded figures. The first turns out to be the Wildling Osha while the second figure turns out to be Rickon Stark, Snow's half brother and Sansa Stark's youngest brother. Osha and Rickon appear uncomfortable to find themselves in Ramsay's presence. When Ramsay asks Smalljon to verify Rickon's identity, an Umber retainer enters the room carrying the severed head of the direwolf Shaggydog, Rickon's pet. Satisfied, a gleeful Ramsay then issues a sarcastic "welcome" to "Lord Stark." At King's Landing Qyburn is in the company of the Little birds, children who used to spy for Varys. Qyburn tried to win the favor of those "little birds" by attracting them with candied plums from Dorne. Shortly afterwards, Cersei, Jaime Lannister and the reanimated Ser Gregor Clegane enter. Cersei wants Qyburn to send these little birds to Dorne, the North and all those places where people are trying to take advantage of their losses and plotting against them. At the Small Council meeting, Grand Maester Pycelle is seen complaining about Qyburn and his experiments. Ser Kevan Lannister is heading the council and is accompanied by Lady Olenna Tyrell and Lord Mace Tyrell, who have come to lobby for Margaery and Loras Tyrell's release. Cersei, Jamie and Ser Gregor enter the room; startling Pycelle and Mace. On being questioned about what they are doing at a small council meeting, Cersei puts forward the argument that she is the Queen only to be interrupted by Olenna that the rightful queen is the one married to the king and it is Margaery. Cersei accuses Kevan of not caring for her daughter Myrcella while Jaime urges Kevan to take action against Ellaria Sand and the Sand Snakes. Displeased with the newcomers, Ser Kevan and the party leave the hall. Meanwhile, King Tommen Baratheon and his Kingsguard visits the High Sparrow to secure permission for Cersei to visit her daughter's resting place in the Great Sept. The High Sparrow replies that Cersei cannot visit because she still has not been cleared for the other sins that she is accused of. Tommen criticizes the High Sparrow for his self-righteous treatment of Cersei after she had atoned for two of her crimes. Despite their differences, the High Sparrow admires the deep love that Tommen has for his mother; which he attributes to the divine love of the Mother. When Tommen asks the High Sparrow why he wants to put his mother through more trials, the Sparrow replies that he is merely carrying out the will of the Seven. He urges the young King to turn to the Seven for wisdom. Before Tommen leaves, he tells the King that the Seven have worked through his grandfather and mother even though they may not acknowledge it. In Meereen In the Dothraki Sea Daenerys Targaryen is walking among the Dothraki towards Vaes Dothrak. Upon entering the temple, the High Priestess of the Dosh Khaleen orders Khal Moro's bloodriders to leave and strips her naked, giving her a robe which the dosh khaleen wears. As Daenerys puts on her new clothes, she tells the high priestess that she will soon regret what she has done as she was the wife of a great khal and the Queen of Meereen. However, the priestess retorts that she was also the wife of a great khal. She then continues to say that all the khalasars have gathered to decide which city will be sacked and which tribe will be enslaved and now they will have to decide what to do with Daenerys for not coming to the dosh khaleen after Khal Drogo died. In Braavos Appearances : Main: Oathbreaker/Appearances First * Ser Arthur Dayne (In a vision) * Ser Oswell Whent (In a vision) * Lord Howland Reed (In a vision) * Lord Smalljon Umber Deaths * Ser Arthur Dayne (In a vision) * Ser Oswell Whent (In a vision) * Lord Greatjon Umber (Mentioned) * Shaggydog (Off-screen) * First Steward Bowen Marsh * First Builder Othell Yarwyck * First Ranger Ser Alliser Thorne * Olly Production Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth *Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Maisie Williams as Arya Stark *Conleth Hill as Varys *Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Bolton *Jonathan Pryce as the High Sparrow *Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon *Hannah Murray as Gilly *Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar Guest Starring *Max von Sydow as the Three-eyed raven *Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell *Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne *Anton Lesser as Qyburn *Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm *Natalia Tena as Osha *Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett *Faye Marsay as The Waif *Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell *Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane *Brenock O'Connor as Olly *Kae Alexander as Leaf *Dean S. Jagger as Lord Smalljon Umber *Paul Rattray as Lord Harald Karstark *Art Parkinson as Rickon Stark *Meena Rayann as Vala *Joe Naufahu as Khal Moro *Souad Faress as a High Priestess of the Dosh khaleen *Staz Nair as Qhono *Hannah John-Kamen *Angelique Fernandez *Robert Aramayo as Lord Eddard Stark *Luke Roberts as Ser Arthur Dayne *Eddie Eyre as Ser Oswell Whent *Brian Fortune as First Builder Othell Yarwyck *Michael Condron as First Steward Bowen Marsh *Wuese Houston-Jibo *Diogo Sales as a Moro's bloodrider *Junade Khan as a Moro's bloodrider *Annette Hannah *Nathanael Saleh *Michael Nevin *Jesse Magee *Iona Clarke *Lucy Gallagher *Fionn Kernan Cast notes *18 of 27 starring cast members appear in this episode. *Starring cast members Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Indira Varma (Ellaria Sand), Sophie Turner (Sansa Stark), Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), Gwendoline Christie (Brienne of Tarth), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Michiel Huisman (Daario Naharis), and Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Notes *This episode sheds light on the fates of Rickon Stark, Osha, and Shaggydog, who have been missing since Season 3's penultimate episode The Rains of Castamere, showing that they did in fact arrive at Last Hearth as planned. *In the books, Ser Gerold Hightower is also present at the Tower of Joy, while in this episode only Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Arthur Dayne are waiting for Eddard and his company. It is unknown why the Lord Commander is not present, since its stated in "Two Swords" that he also died with Whent and Dayne. *In "Mother's Mercy," Jon Snow is stabbed by at least six different people. Several others look on. The first two episodes of this season also show that the Snow loyalists were far outnumbered by the pro-Thorne faction. However, in this episode, Jon Snow executes only four mutineers: Olly, Alliser Thorne, Bowen Marsh, and Othell Yarwyck. It is unclear whether this is a continuity error, the other mutineers are killed offscreen, or the other mutineers are granted clemency while Jon focuses on the main culprits. *Vaes Dothrak returns to the Title sequence for the first time since season 2. Braavos drops out of the sequence despite being a major setting for the episode while Pyke remains despite not being in the episode. *The title of the episode may refer to Jon Snow leaving the Night's Watch or Smalljon Umber breaking his oath to the Starks. *Just before their battle, Arthur Dayne tells Ned Stark, "I wish you good fortune in the wars to come." This is a call back to "The Wars to Come" where Mance Rayder tells Stannis Baratheon the same thing just before Stannis has him executed. *Although not commented upon, Eddard Stark is actually related to Ser Oswell Whent (whom he fights and kills) by marriage. The mother of Eddard's wife, Catelyn, is a Whent. Memorable Quotes Ramsay Bolton: When my father became Warden of the North, your house refused to pledge their banners. Smalljon Umber: Your father was a cunt. Ramsay Bolton: My beloved father, the Warden- Smalljon Umber: Your father was a cunt, and that's why you killed him. I might've done the same to my father if he hadn't done me the favor of dying on his own. Ramsay Bolton: My father was poisoned by our enemies. Smalljon Umber: Mmm. Image gallery Oathbreaker 01.jpg Oathbreaker 02.jpg Oathbreaker 03.jpg Oathbreaker 04.jpg Oathbreaker 05.jpg Oathbreaker 06.jpg Oathbreaker 07.jpg Oathbreaker 08.jpg Oathbreaker 09.jpg Oathbreaker 10.jpg Oathbreaker 11.jpg Oathbreaker 12.jpg Oathbreaker 13.jpg Oathbreaker 14.jpg Oathbreaker 15.jpg Oathbreaker 16.jpg References ru:Клятвопреступник de:Eidbrecher (Episode) fr:Oathbreaker Category:Season 6 Episodes